


when the wolfsbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright

by sweetchems



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Fear Play, Forest Sex, Knotting, Manhandling, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Sub Frank Iero, Werewolf Gerard Way, Werewolf Grant Morrison, Werewolves, a bit of cum inflation as a treat, a tiny bit of - Freeform, as a treat, degredation, frank is human and like a shitty bastard rogue or smth idfk, grant and gerard are good doms, halloween horny times with mieles, nothing insane though werewolves just cum a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Frank wouldn't say heregrettedtaking a shortcut into the woods. It'd get him where he needed faster than the main road, clogged and impossible to navigate as it is with all the travelers going the opposite way. And sometimes, when the roads are too thick with people and horses, traveling in a great caravan to something-or-other to see where one is going, it's justnicerto take a rougher road that none of the other traffic seems to know about. It's just a faster way to get him home, back to his mess of a house, and back to Gerard and Grant, who he's beensolonely without.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	when the wolfsbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i have no shame!!!  
> WARNING: frank fully consents to all the shit that happens in this he just gets really into character hence the crying. he's fine though all parties have consented beforehand. kink safely theydies and gentlethems.  
> also the parts at the beginning where he's talking about coming home from an adventure not true just build up. he just went to have a drink or smth and loosen up before the scene.  
> warning added 11/5/20: it/its pronouns are used (consensually) for a genderqueer character and a male character who use they/them and he/him respectively, in the context of them being werewolves. it's not related to their gender, but i don't want to upset anyone by not warning.  
> also translation note "m'eudail" is scots gaelic for "my darling" and you have rylescoe to thank for that detail  
> also final note the title comes from "a man who is pure of heart, and says his prayers by night, may still become a wolf when the wolfsbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright" which is from the movie "the wolf man" but i totally heard grant say that in the devils furnace and was like okay gonna yoink that
> 
> EDIT: 11/5/20: grant's pronouns in this work have been edited to align with their current pronouns

Frank wouldn't say he _regretted_ taking a shortcut into the woods. It'd get him where he needed faster than the main road, clogged and impossible to navigate as it is with all the travelers going the opposite way. And sometimes, when the roads are too thick with people and horses, traveling in a great caravan to something-or-other to see where one is going, it's just _nicer_ to take a rougher road that none of the other traffic seems to know about. It's just a faster way to get him home, back to his mess of a house, and back to Gerard and Grant, who he's been _so_ lonely without.

But now he's actually taken the barely traveled, wooded path, and there's no chatter of traveling people on their way to city to assure him of where he is, he feels very stupid and even more lost. 

_It's not so bad_ , Frank assures himself, choosing to focus on the dirt path beneath his boots instead of the wide, deep expanse of staring trees on either side of the trail. He's taken this path before, it should, in concept, take him straight through the forest to the few scattered houses on the edge of his home village.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when something _caws_ angrily in the thick blanket of trees, the sound of its wings flapping and the thickness of leaves being pierced through quickly following the first noise. Pulling himself together, Frank blames his jumpiness on the alcohol he allowed himself on his journey home. He felt he deserved it, having spent the last day _uncomfortably_ deep in demon- succubus specifically, whole debacle with a lord and one- carnage (which he _still_ hasn't managed to scrub out of his clothes, mind you), when he's really more of a _hands-off_ man, but to say he's come to regret his celebratory drink or three would be the understatement of the century. 

He tries to think about things other than the large open darkness of the forest. He wonders what his loves, the _best_ parts of his life, have been up to while he's been away from home, and thinks happily of sinking into his bed with them after a proper drink and a bath. 

Frank comes to find within the next five minutes that no amount of _nothing is watching you_ and no amount of thinking about your lovers will ever overcome the feeling of _something is watching you._ Especially when the gaze of that something feels hungry and strong, bigger than him in a way that feels _wrong_.

He walks faster, leather boots pounding into the dirt path, leaving tightly packed footprints in their wake. 

Something _snaps_ in the branches a few yards behind him, like the Decidedly Large Creature- that he's not even sure is real- is making its way through the trees undetected, _stalking him_.

For a split second, he hears low, steady breathing, and that's all it takes for Frank to break into a run, his heart leaping into his throat, clawing at the inside of his windpipe to be let out. Again, he's a _hands-off_ type of man, and he'll be damned if he's going to turn around and face whatever is making the noises in the trees.

Just as the trees are about to thin, where the lights of his house should be visible, the smoke from the chimney rising over the tree line, something catches his boot, and Frank goes flying to his stomach with a useless little noise of pain. Before he can even loosen his leg from the root hooked over his shoe, something presses into him from behind, breathing slow and level and hands gripping him tight.

"Did you even _try_?" Asks a rough, husky voice from above him, nothing human about it. The creature isn't particularly heavy, but Frank isn't particularly _large_ , leaving him aching under its limbs as he tries to struggle, face burning from new scrapes. 

It laughs at his fruitless attempts to escape- a sharp, disgusting sound that makes the hair at the back of his neck stand on end-, one clawed hand digging into his tangled dark hair and stopping him from lifting his head, pushing his face further against the path. 

"Stupid boy," The creature coos, its lips pressed to his ear. Its breath is hot, burning his skin when it pierces the cold night air. "Pretty boy, but so stupid…." It drawls lazily, and Frank can picture its face twisting as it takes in his scent, nose pressed to his neck.

The creature uses the hand fisted in his hair to tug his neck, twisting his head to one side, and Frank whimpers as it licks at the line of his jaw, curious as a dog. When it shifts enough for him to get some leverage against it, he manages to drag himself out from under it, his ankle aching when he staggers to his feet.

Frank barely makes it ten loping paces down the path before he's cut off by something else. Something that shocks him to his knees, then in a backwards tumble, barely caught by his own hands before he would've hit his head on the dirt, his palms scraped on sudden, sliding impact.

A second shadowy creature, this one bigger than the last seemed to be, in a stage comparatively less human to the last. Its face is sharp, angled, its eyes heavy set in their sockets under the form of its brow bone and glowing a vile yellow. It's _tall_ , a great, towering beast, with claws for hands and a wicked, sharp-fanged smile on its face. It's clothed, like it wants to appear to be a man, and not whatever awful creature it really is, in tight trousers and a loose, dark shirt, buttons undone enough to show some of its strong, pale chest.

Frank can barely process what he's seeing fast enough to scream before the first creature is grabbing him from behind and clamping a hand over his mouth, its smaller form quicker acting than the great beast it seems to be helping.

When the larger beast speaks, its voice is deep and dripping with mockery. "Look what you've caught for me, pet…." It drawls, seemingly to the other creature. "A little bird, all for me?" Its voice is thickly accented, but Frank can't place the tone, his mind too foggy.

"Let me go- w-what do you want with me?" Frank asks, loathing how small and timid he sounds behind the hand over his mouth, his voice ragged, despite being barely used. He struggles in the arms of the smaller creature, kicking his legs like a petulant child in hopes of catching the advancing beast in the weak sweeps of his clumsy limbs.

The large creature sinks to its knees with a sturdy sound, still towering over him and his pathetic place in the dirt. The greying traces of scruff on its jaw catch the moonlight shining through the trees, almost humanizing it for a second, making it something that could be a man.

"You _are_ stupid, you poor thing," The monster says, voice sweet as honey, and the first one almost seems to purr in agreement from behind him, its arms both holding his behind his back now, keeping him immobile and incompetent. "Wandering home like this… looking like a right little _whore_ , only an _idiot_ would do that," It coos, its large, clawed hand toying with the tie at the front of Frank's cloak. "You're going to enjoy what I'm going to give you, aren't you?"

Frank chokes on his own spit, shaking his head _no_ in a frantic attempt to save his own dignity. "N-no- please, you _can't_ -" He pleads, gasping when the creature tears his cloak from him. "N-no…! Y-you can have my gold, anything- I-"

Both of the creatures laugh, absolutely _beastly_ sounds, the one before him examining his clothes for only a moment before digging its clawed fingers into his shirt and _tearing_ , the buttons springing loose and the fabric splitting into a loose, thready mess faster than Frank can even think about that it was his _good_ shirt, too, and that his vest was ruined with it, his good clothes, and the only ones that weren't irreparably ruined during his time away from home.

" _Money_?" The smaller creature titters, its voice full of mirth. "Why would we want _that_ when we could have a pretty bitch we didn't even have to work for?" It tugs Frank's ruined shirt and vest away from behind, claws further ruining the material. Taking what seems to be a ruined sleeve, it binds Frank's wrists behind his back with tattered fabric, rendering him completely and utterly useless.

Frank makes a pathetic, trembling noise high in his throat. "I-I don't- not a- I'm not a _bitch_ ," He snaps at the creatures once he gathers his wits, ignoring the wetness building at the corners of his eyes.

The larger creature spends a moment pawing at the laces of his breeches, before forgoing any delicacy to tug them down, letting them bunch inelegantly at his knees, not even bothering with his stockings and boots. 

The smaller of the beasts makes another small, interested purring sound at the sight of Frank's exposed cock, the wretched thing stirring at all the strange sensations. "Excited already? You _are_ desperate, I'm starting to think you do want this…." It remarks, barely restrained hunger dripping from every word. Frank is certain the only thing keeping it from ripping him to shreds on its own is the larger monster, who seems to want him all to itself.

He gags when the beast's thick fingers find their way past his lips, two at once, fucking his mouth and pressing down on his tongue till saliva gathers at the corners of his mouth, but before he's allowed himself to grow used to it, to adapt and to not cry, he feels teeth on his neck. Sharp teeth, nibbling at the crook of his neck and his shoulder blades, leaving their mark. His eyes grow wet when he thinks about getting home to Gerard and Grant, them seeing fresh love bites all over his skin, the thought of the look on their faces being one of worry or maybe even jealousy wrenching a defeated sob from his lips.

" _Poor thing_." The beast before him clicks its tongue sadly, a mockery of Frank's devastation. It drags its clawed fingers from his lips, trailing them down his torso, lightly encircling one nipple. Rubbing rough fingertips over the aching pink nub, its lips twist into a look of satisfaction when Frank sobs somehow even louder.

The smaller creature seems to be growing impatient, bites and kisses starting to break Frank's skin, blood running down onto his chest in thin, red trails from his shoulders and neck. " _Please,_ " It begs with the other monster, barely even pretending to be a human anymore, its voice a needy, rasping snarl. 

It gets some sort signal of approval that Frank couldn't understand if he tried. "Greedy mutt…. If you have to, do what you must with the poor slut," The creature calling the shots- _the alpha_ , Frank thinks with a dizzy sob- sounds almost bored, and doesn't even appear to flinch when its smaller subordinate makes a terrifyingly eager growling noise, filled with sadistic glee, grabbing Frank in whatever places it pleases and forcing him forward, leaving his cheek pressed into the dirt again, his ass raised in some mock of a mating position, and his face at the level of the alpha's cock, where it's practically bursting from his trousers, the thick, heady scent of it reducing Frank's sobs to useless, dribbly noises against the dirt path.

Frank barely even has time to get his bearings, head spinning from the change in position, before the creature behind him is spreading his cheeks apart, licking him open slowly.

"Gh- ngh, n- _no_ , please, don't…!" He cries as the beast pushes its tongue into his hole. It licks at Frank's rim, nibbling at the ring of muscles and soothing the ache with its tongue. His shoulders shake when he feels his cock start to lift, swelling up as the beast presses its long, clever tongue against his walls, softening the resistance put up by his muscles. 

He tries to just lie there and think of Gerard working him open, but the way the creature fucks him with its tongue like it wants to eat him alive makes it impossible- it makes him ashamed he even tried to think of his gentle lover.

Still forbidden from getting a good look at the thing, the only clue Frank has at its beastly appearance is that when it pushes its face between his cheeks, its long hair will brush at the tops of his thighs, swaying softly against his skin, the touch too gentle for his situation. 

Frank can hardly breathe when the creature presses in a finger- no, _two_ , he realizes with a sob- alongside its tongue. Its fingers are slender and crooked, spit-slick as they dig deeper into him, stroking his walls ever so slightly.

"Having fun, mutt?" The alpha asks- growls, really- from somewhere above Frank, its voice dripping with grotesque enjoyment.

The smaller creature hums agreeably against Frank's skin, digging its long, crooked fingers deeper into him, like it's searching for something. When its fingers finally press against his prostate, Frank makes a noise like a cat in heat, sparks shooting up his spine as the monster licks at his rim. 

" _Gods_ …." Frank prays in a tiny, wavering voice, a shaky moan falling from his lips when the creature continues to work that spot in him with its fingers. " _Ngh_ , n-no, not there, _oh_ …."

The alpha creature makes a satisfied sound, low in the back of its throat. Frank can just _feel_ how it watches him, like it can't wait to devour him itself. Its accomplice seems to smile against his skin.

"Now, mutt, will you be able to let me have a turn at our pet, or are you too much of a glutton for that?" The alpha drawls, and Frank weakly lifts his head from the dirt to see it smile, before his train of thought is derailed by the "mutt" rubbing his prostate with its bony fingers.

He finds himself moaning in almost disappointment- _Gods_ , what is wrong with him- when the smaller creature draws its fingers out of him. It proceeds to tongue at him for several minutes more, licking at his rim eagerly before finally and reluctantly drawing back in full. It undoes the fabric binding his arms behind his back. Like it trusts him not to run. Or like it has something planned. It needs his hands free.

Frank tries to scramble to his feet during the time when the two beasts switch positions, using what little strength he can gather up to raise himself to his hands and knees. He collapses weakly back into his previous prone, vulnerable position when the smaller beast sinks to its knees happily before him.

The smaller creature makes a delighted sort of noise, like a sigh caught in its throat, its sharp teeth and the yellow of its eyes glowing under the moonlight. "He's so _pretty_ …!" It coos, mouth twisting into a smile that's downright haunting, face hidden in partial shadow by its long, stringy hair. The way its voice wavers tells of a lack of the restraint that its larger companion has.

A faint rustling of cloth makes the hair at the nape of Frank's neck stand on end. He whimpers at the soft growl he hears build in the alpha's throat behind him, as the large creature begins to, presumably, stroke itself to full hardness.

He's so mentally preoccupied with the alpha's actions, that he doesn't notice what its smaller counterpart has undone its own trousers, that it's taken out its own thick, heavy cock. It strokes itself slowly, its breath coming in slow, heaving gasps as its dick swells to full hardness, cradled in its spidery fingers. 

Voice catching on a high, pathetic sound halfway out of his throat when the tip of the alpha's cock presses into his stretched hole, Frank goes almost limp, fingers scrabbling at the dirt beneath them and eyes filled with tears.

"N-no- oh, _gods_ …! T-too much, 's too big…!" Frank cries as its thick length presses slowly into him, filling him so deep that he aches something _awful_. 

The large alpha creature chuckles above him. It guides its thick cock into him, smearing precum on to his rim. "So pathetic, little one…. You can take it, can't you? I'll bet you can even take my knot, don't go _crying_ like that, pet…." It coos, "Such an ungrateful little bird we've caught today…."

Mewling weakly into the ground beneath him, Frank can feel his thighs tremble as the beast fills him, deeper and deeper, till as far as he knows, it could be in his _stomach_.

He's so caught up in that notion, that he doesn't pay attention to the smaller creature till he feels its cock pressing at his lips. The tip is wet with precum, and his eyes cross as he tries to look at it, red and twitching at his lightly parted lips. The creature guides its cock into his mouth as he watches, the swollen head filling his mouth as he sobs weakly.

The alpha's large hands grasp Frank's hips, sturdy and rough, helping it guide itself into him deep enough to bottom out. The base of its thick cock presses solidly against his backside, and he moans in loss when it seems to pull out, hips drawing back suddenly, only to push back in with a passion in its thrusts.

Frank sobs, a weak noise that's more dribble than anything else, laving the mutt's cock with a quickly tiring tongue. His eyes feel heavy and hot, tears burning his cheeks as they trail down slowly, his cries more frequent as each thrust from the alpha seems to force them from deep in his body.

Seeming to almost worry when it hears his sobs, he feels the alpha stroke his hip tenderly. "Hush, _m' eudail_ , I'm here…." It coos, and for a brief, the great beast using his body is Grant once again, and their voice is warm and tender. No matter how many times they're reassured that _crying_ means _good_ in the book of Frank and pleasure, he still worries every time.

Frank nods contentedly, his mouth occupied still by Gerard, and the bodies accompanying him go from Grant and Gerard, his tender lovers, back to a pair of beasts, the alpha and its mutt.

The creatures mutual use of his body rocks him slowly back and forth on his hands and knees, filled by the both of them. Anytime he gathers a few thoughts, even for just a moment, they're quickly knocked from his head by all the pushing and thrusting.

"Such a helpless creature, crying for us so easily…." The alpha muses. Frank has just enough comprehension to hear the smirk in its voice, his mind floating as the beast's cock strikes his prostate. It's almost mechanical in its accuracy, making his mind spin and his body ache. He licks feverishly at the mutt's dick as it presses deeper down his throat. His throat clenches briefly, the urge to gag hitting him strong as the head brushes the back of his throat.

Frank hardly realizes he's been brought to orgasm till it's rattling through him, his body aching with the force of it, coaxing more choked moans from his lips and more tears from his eyes. The rush of his climax tears through him quickly, leaving him oversensitive and shaking as his spent cock drools what it has left to give onto the dirt below him.

The mutt is the first to cum after him. Its voice is high, swearing passionately, almost barking out its moans as it jerks his hips, cock pushing deeper down his throat and nearly drowning him when its climax arrives. 

Frank sputters and sobs as he swallows its spend, almost grateful, as deplorable as that is. The taste lays heavy on his tongue, strong and salty and bitter, and he swallows again to rid himself of it once his mouth is no longer full.

The alpha's borderline tender grip on his hips turns to something clawing and hungry as it fucks into him harder, its own pleasure all it cares for. Frank's insides feel like they're tangled up, nothing in its rightful place, and he sobs from oversensitivity, only partially quelled when the mutt presses bony fingers into his mouth to pacify him.

The alpha snarls something Frank doesn't understand, borderline inhuman in tone, and with a thrust with the weight of the world behind it, it fills him up. He sobs in a lost, needy sort of way when he feels its knot start to swell, locking him on its cock for gods knows how long as it pumps its cum into him, hips still jerking periodically, possessively.

"Such a messy little bird…." The mutt coos, dragging its spit covered fingers down Frank's chin, drool from under his tongue spilling out when his lips part. He shudders when it parrots the alpha's nickname for him.

Frank doesn't know what to do, his head is heavy, lead-like. He lays his forehead on the dirt below him, now that he's no longer expected to serve the smaller creature with his mouth.

When he next tries to move his limbs, he can, his legs like liquid as he rolls from his stomach onto his back on the dirt path. 

He's met with the sight of his slightly distended stomach. It bulges beneath his ruined shirt, like he ate too much at dinner, and when he shifts to sit up, he feels the alpha's cum dripping out of his ruined hole.

Frank wonders blankly where the beasts went, if they retreated into the woods. He tugs his breeches back into place with trembling fingers, and tries to rise from the ground onto his shaky legs.

Walking isn't too hard once he gets going. He was so close to home, he realizes with a deep-seated shame when he sees the path that his, Grant, and Gerard's cottage was built at the end of. The lights are on inside, and he can't believe he let that happen to himself, so close to his darlings. His cheeks flame when he wonders if they could hear his sobs and moans.

Grant opens the door for him when he knocks, and pulls him into a sturdy embrace.

" _M' eudail_ , Frank, love… are you okay?" They ask, their voice so full of concerned warmth that Frank glows from hearing it. His limbs go all loose in the embrace after a moment, and Grant and Gerard have to carry him to the sofa by the fireplace, laying him down across it delicately. 

Frank makes a happy noise at their gentle touches. "M'fine, mhm…. That was _amazing_ …." He sighs. His toes curl receptively when Gerard unlaces his boots for him, rolls down his stockings, exposing his aching feet to the warmth of the fire.

Gerard smiles at how kittenish he behaves after scenes like that. "This one felt just awful leaving you out in the woods, even though we discussed it before and you said you wanted that," He chides, elbowing Grant lightly in the ribs. " _And_ even though we determined if it seemed like it took you a while to get home, we'd go and get you."

"You can't blame me for worrying, love," Grant protests, sporting a rather childish smile for the oldest and wisest of the group, "We did leave the poor thing in a bit of a state…."

Frank laughs dizzily, reaching for the nearest hand to hold, which turns out to be one of Grant's. 

This might just be the best night of his life.


End file.
